<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors of love by Bluetadpole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516190">Colors of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole'>Bluetadpole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Challanges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Colors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barley and Ian enjoy a nice rainy afternoon indoors where a calm moment turns into a cute color loving competition of compliments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Challanges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small rainstorm could be heard outside during a crisp fall afternoon, water droplets drizzled down the cool living room window not bothering the dozing couple curled together inside. Barley looked down at his resting brother who was trying to wiggle closer into his strong embrace, once the movement stopped he gave the wizard a hidden adoring smile before planting a firm kiss on the crown of his loose curls. Ian sighed lovingly at the affectionate gesture as he relaxed into the comforting arms, both of his hands could be found lazing about on Barley's chest one was tucked under his head acting as a makeshift pillow while the other was trailing random shapes and runes over the plain black t shirt covering Barley's chest. The moment was nearly perfect but something was itching to crawl out of Ian's throat so he pressed a kiss onto his boyfriends chest before whispering softly into the quiet room.</p><p>"This is a nice color on you Barley" he shared while gently pulling on the soft black fabric of his brother's old T-shirt.</p><p>The fabric was familiar between his fingers; it was one that they both shared meaning that Barley owned it but loved to lend it out to Ian whenever he wanted to see his little boyfriend drown in his large clothes. The cloth slipped from Ian's hands as he went back to resting with those silly thoughts in his head, his heart beating a slow calm pace one that he could feel mimicked by the heart beating under his moving fingers. A rough calloused hand was running up and down his semi exposed back bringing a searing warmth to his normally chilly skin, Ian sighed again lovingly into shared air between the two of them. He jumped slightly in shock as the sweet caresses stopped suddenly just to be replaced a few seconds later by the heavy weight of a purple throw blanket settled against his back. Barley snickered loudly at the pouty look Ian gave him as the warm caresses ended, he took a moment to fix the blanket so they were both covered perfectly before going back to rubbing large soothing circles into the small of his little elfs back.</p><p>"Purple looks really nice, the color of true royalty" He happily laughed out as a corner of the blanket accidentally covered Ians face</p><p> The mage giggled back as the comment flared his competitive streak he chose to settle down instead in a cozier position. Silences washed over them again as they rested together in the dim room everyone was out for the evening enjoying the wet weather and cool air, it was rare to find such perfect moments of peace so the boys figured a day in doors was just what they needed. They both immensely enjoyed being tangled together in the soothing atmosphere, Barley was laying on the bottom of their pile acting as a mattress for the lighter elf currently dozing on him, he tugged Ian as close as possible pleasure fluttered across his skin every time Ian leaned up to place magical kisses along all of the skin he could reach while still relaxing. </p><p>They spent a few more minutes in a silence that was only broken up by the little mauh sounds each peak made against his skin before Ian surprised him by rising up from his cozy place, he shifted to straddle Barley taking a chance to stretch upwards towards the roof unintentionally giving the man below a small show. Strong hands firmly gripped boney hips in delight as he watched his lanky boyfriend rise high above, the stretched out movements were familiar and still oh so sexy as he caught a glimpse of taut unmarked hip muscles begging for his bites. Instead of shifting back down Ian placed both of his hands on the arm rest Barley was using to lay his head. He smiled down at the man pinned below knowing that if he really wanted to he could flip them over and effectively trap him. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on his older brother's stumble covered cheek before placing another gently on his now closed right eye.</p><p>Ians cheeks burned a bright pink as the blush spread across his cheeks all the way to his ears “the hazel of your eyes is really uh really amazing, the color suits you” he flustered out before sitting back up,content in the belief that he had won without Barley even knowing.</p><p>Barley felt his breath catch in his throat as the sun rays seemed to finally shine into their home painting Ian in its warm golden glows, the small mage seemed to shimmer as the light bounced off his smooth skin. Even when pushed out of his comfort zone Ian was still so cute, the pink on his face just seemed to highlight his bright caramel eyes</p><p>"Your beautiful" he whispered out as if trying not to disturb the atmosphere. His smile widened as he watched Ian turn bashful from the sweet compliment. </p><p>"You always look beautiful but gold looks magical on you" he happily chimed out, aiming to watch Ians face flush even more as the rays got caught in teal curls making them light up even more, his brother was so cute.</p><p>Thin fingers anxiously pulled on the loose strands of straight blue hair before he leaned down to catch warm lips with his own in hopes of ending the mildly embarrassing complements. The kisses were nice gentle kisses just lovely ones meant to show the budding affection each of them held for one another. Slowly things heated up as tongue swept across his bottom lip begging for entrance, firm hands kneaded his soft hips as they slowly melted into the passionate touch of one another. The heated kisses shifted to an electric makeout session as Barley mapped out the sweet cavern of his wonderful boyfriend, magic seemed to buzz around them as they continued to paw at one another. Ian slowly broke away from the love filled kisses, ignoring the sliver of saliva that had been connecting both of their lips, to sit back up his fingers slipped deeper into the mess of Barleys loose hair.</p><p>“Your hair is my favorite shade of blue” he lightly panted out.</p><p> His eyes held a flare of competitiveness that Barley finally noticed as Ian smiled down on him. Slowly a giddy game of color complements had turned into a competition and no one was going to beat him when it came to talking about how wonderful his little bro was. A flash of confusion shot through Ian's eyes as he caught the mischievous smirk on his boyfriends face, he barely had any time to yelp out for help before he found himself being flipped onto his back against the couch. Some time during the flip he had slammed his eyes shut in surprise, slowly though he peaked one open just to come face to face with his huge grinning boyfriend hovering over him, both eyes blinked at him in confusion and mild anticipation as he began to wait for the next move. Soft magic using fingers trailed up his exposed arms before resting at the top one hand covering his tattooed forearm, the large elf shivered at the barely their touch before swooping down to quickly steal another electric kiss from his still confused mage. </p><p>“Get ready im trusting my gut for this one” he excitedly explained while leaning back up as Ian tensed below him, sure he had gotten a lot better at trusting Barley's ideas but some still called cause for concern especially the ideas created during calm moments, those plans usually ended with either one or on a few special occasions both of them nearly arrested.</p><p>“Sir Iandore looks especially radiant in the twinkling moonlight of the duel crescents that rule our lovely night sky, the translucent sliver-est light paints him in an other worldly manor highlighting his true beauty, the silver shimmer seems to make his skin seems to radiate mystical magic rarely found in this great wide world like the universe is trying to show those around how absolutely magnificent the elven wizard truly is, I am so so blessed to be with the world's most mesmerizing love for your beauty lies deeper than your skin for it also shines in your caring and compassionate personality” he loudly proclaimed like a great warrior speaking of the greatest treasure they had ever found which made sense because the greatest treasure in his life was Ian. </p><p>Barley tried not to laugh as he continued to shout his love for his boyfriend as loud as possible while said boyfriend was crying for him to please stop in between bouts of giggles. Ian continued to squirm out of his brother's strong grip but to no avail, the compliments made him so embarrassed but also raised waves of joy in his heart as he listened to every loving statement his dorky boyfriend could think of. His face was absolutely on fire turning his originally pink blush to a brilliant red that only called more attention to his warm eyes. He was never ever going to be able to look at the color silver again at the rate Barley was going. It was time to throw in the towel there was no way he could beat his sweetheart in a challenge of compliments, the man was to to to amazing! He was so lucky to be with his sweet caring history loving nut job of a boyfriend who loved him so perfectly.</p><p>“Alright alright! Enough Barley please!!” he giggled out breathlessly</p><p>His hands found their favorite spot around his brother's neck before curling into the fabric of his old shirt, he roughly yanked the still loudly chattering man down for a kiss overflowing with excitable love. They both tried hard to keep the kiss connected but it was made nearly impossible by the matching Cheshire smiles on their faces.They switched to multiple short passionate kisses in between the giggles escaping their delighted smiles. Barley lowered himself back down as the strain of keeping himself up for long overwhelmed him, he rested himself across Ian's small frame, mindful not to crush him as they continued to trade kisses back and forth. Slowly the sunlight faded from the room as clouds made their way back across the sky to start another bout of rainstorms on the calm fall afternoon, neither of the young men paid any attention to the weather outside as they curled close together in joy and whispered passionate I love yous that could be felt spreading a loving warmth across their very heart with each magical kiss they shared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone enjoys the story!! The goal was to be super fluffy!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>